The scientific goal of the Cancer Control (CC) Program is to foster population-based research that will lead to a reduction in cancer morbidity and mortality in South Carolina (SC) while providing scientific evidence and novel cancer control interventions that can be applied beyond the state's borders. The CC Program investigators have made substantive progress toward this goal primarily through focused research efforts in two major themes - generating novel insights and approaches to tobacco control and addressing cancer health disparities. Within these two themes, the CC Program members work collaboratively to conduct and link research that identifies behavioral risk factors predisposing individuals to cancer development and to translate these findings into cost effective, sustainable interventions to modify risk factors. Furthermore, the CC Program members are working with government and community leaders to disseminate these evidence based strategies to impact the cancer burden in SC. Currently, the CC Program consists of 23 members representing 11 departments from within the College of Medicine, College of Nursing and the College of Pharmacy with more than $4.6M in peer-reviewed extramural research funding ($1.6M from the NCI) and another $640K in program-supportive training and career development awards. In the past five years, program members produced 170 publications with 17% of these representing inter-programmatic and 29% intra-programmatic collaborations, and 57% from multi-institutional collaborations.